


How was heaven when you left it?

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa uses pick-up lines to get a certain person's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How was heaven when you left it?

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a website with a LOT of pick-up lines (http://www.pickuplinesgalore.com/cheesy.html) and I just... I don't know. I kind of feel sorry for this, to be honest...

„Iwa-chan, are you a magician?”

Iwaizumi only raised one of his eyebrows as an answer. The team captain was reading something on his phone and Iwaizumi was already afraid of it.

Oikawa did not disappoint him.

“Because whenever I look at you, everything disappears.”

“What the fuck, Oikawa?!”

Oikawa chuckled as they kept on walking and he still did not look up from his phone.

“I’m looking for the best pick-up line but there are so many… And who knows which would work best?”

“And you actually thought that that one was good?”

Oikawa sighed.

“Okay, maybe you’re right. Let’s see… Oh, Iwa-chan, let me tie your shoes because I don’t want you falling for someone else.”

“Oh my god.”

“What?” Oikawa laughed. Iwaizumi slapped the back of his head.

“Just shut up please.”

“Come on, don’t be so mean!” Oikawa whined while brushing the spot Iwaizumi hit. “I bet there is at least one that will definitely work…”

Iwaizumi tiredly shook his head. He had to deal with Oikawa all day and he started to feel that maybe he already had enough of his idiocy.

“Why the hell do you need it? Wait, don’t tell me… You really want to use it on someone?”

Oikawa’s lips curled up forming a shy smile, but his eyes were gleaming with mischief. Before he had a chance to answer Iwaizumi quickly added:

“Wait! No! Spare me from the details; I don’t want to hear it.”

“Ow, Iwa-chan, but I’m sure that my love life is more exciting than y-“

Iwaizumi hit him again.

-.-.-.-.-

“Hey, Iwa-chan…”

Iwaizumi didn’t turn around. He didn’t even glance up from his book. He decided to spend an hour or two at the library to catch up with studying and, of course, to enjoy the silence and the lack of a certain person’s irritating voice. He sighed loudly. Of course his life couldn’t be that easy.

“Iwa-chan, I’m a thief, and I’m here to steal your heart.”

“Go steal it somewhere else.”

Oikawa sat down next to Iwaizumi, who wasn’t surprised at all when he saw out of the corner of his eyes the grin on Oikawa’s face. He still pretended that he was reading but, honestly, he had already forgotten which subject he was studying.

“Well, Iwa-chan, here I am. What were your two wishes?”

“Oikawa, if you don’t stop it I swear…”

“Okay-okay, just one more, please!” Iwaizumi looked up from his book to see the other boy’s huge smile. Every cell in his body urged him to say no, and yet…

“Fine.” He sighed. Oikawa’s smile only widened and his eyes were sparkling as he opened his mouth.

“What does it feel like to be the most beautiful boy in this room?”

Iwaizumi blinked once. Twice, then. When he finally processed the meaning of Oikawa’s words he slowly turned his head around.  
“You know that there’s no one besides us here, right?” He asked bluntly. Oikawa’s eyes only widened as he quickly scanned through the room, too. Iwaizumi shook his head in disbelief.

“If you dare to-“

“Please, Iwa-chan! That was my mistake!” Oikawa apologized with his hands put together, and his smile looked a bit nervous somehow. Iwaizumi turned back to his book.

“Get out.”

“Let me make up for it!” Oikawa quickly added, ignoring the other boy’s order. “If your heart was a prison, Iwa-chan, I would like to be sentenced forever.”

Iwaizumi growled loudly as he bumped his head on his book.

-.-.-.-.-

Only seconds separated Iwaizumi from finally falling asleep when his phone gave a buzzing sound. He tiredly reached out to it without opening his eyes, and when he finally grabbed it it buzzed again.

He shifted a bit to free his face from his pillow and slightly opened his eyes just to see who the hell was bothering him at this time.

He lazily opened the two messages and silently cursed everything and everyone.

/On a scale of 1 to 10 you are a 9/

And him.

/I'm the 1 you need~/

Especially him.

He didn’t bother to write back anything, he was so damn tired. But still, he was very well aware that Oikawa would definitely not give up texting until Iwaizumi reacts somehow, so instead of a message he dialed Oikawa, who picked it up after the first ring. Iwaizumi gave him no chance to talk.

“You are the worst.” He managed to mumble out somehow and ended the call. When he woke up he didn’t remember anything.

-.-.-.-.-

“What’s wrong, Oikawa?”

Iwaizumi had been suspiciously watching the other boy ever since the morning. Right now they were currently on lunch break, sitting on a bench in the schoolyard, enjoying the sunshine and the fresh air. Iwaizumi liked that place a lot; he felt that somehow this little bench, this little spot belonged only to them.

Oikawa put down his chopsticks as he looked up to face Iwaizumi.

“It’s not working!”

“What?”

“The pick-up lines!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he turned back to his lunch.

“I can’t believe you thought even for a second that they would work…”

“But they are so good! They would surely work on me.”

“I bet your fangirls would shower you with them if you told them to.”

Oikawa hid his face behind his hands. Iwaizumi looked rather worried about him.

“But there would be no fun in it! And besides, I’m the one who wants to use it!”

“On who?”

Oikawa lowered his hands but he didn’t look up.

“That… that doesn’t matter. It’s just…”

“So…” Iwaizumi felt that maybe he succeeded with connecting the dots of this damn mystery. “So there really is someone… But why do you bother me with those idiotic lines? Go bother them!”

Oikawa only mumbled something, but Iwaizumi didn’t understand it. His friend looked rather miserable so he decided to show some kindness. Having a crush on someone must be pretty rough, he thought, and besides, even if it was about Oikawa’s love life he really wanted the other boy to be happy.

“Fine. Go tell me a few and I would tell you which the best one is.”

“Really?” Oikawa looked up and he looked so ridiculously hopeful and happy that Iwaizumi had to fight the urge to laugh aloud. He only nodded.

“Well then, where should I… Oh, right!” Oikawa leaned a bit closer to Iwaizumi on the bench. Iwaizumi felt like he was burning under Oikawa’s glance. “You don’t need keys to drive me crazy.”

“No. That one sucks.”

Oikawa didn’t break their glance, not even for a second. Iwaizumi found it harder to breath.

“I’m lost. Can you tell me which road leads to your heart?”

“That’s… that’s even worse…”

Oikawa kept leaning in closer and closer, Iwaizumi noticed, but he didn’t back away. Oikawa practically whispered his next words and Iwaizumi couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“If stars would fall every time I think of you, the sky would soon be empty.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, but he had no idea what to say. He closed it and turned his head away because he no longer could stand Oikawa’s intense stare. He felt like someone set on fire something inside him.

He heard Oikawa laughing triumphantly.

“I knew it!” He shouted cheerfully. “I knew I would find one that would work on you!”

Iwaizumi slowly turned back to Oikawa. His thoughts were racing in his mind. Did he just… Does that mean… But… It can’t be, can it?

Seeing Oikawa’s incredibly huge smile that practically lighted up his face he realized that maybe, just maybe it really can be. He smiled back at Oikawa, enjoying the warmth inside him and the sight in front of him.


End file.
